onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sables
Welcome Hi and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the El Drago page. Reason for revert The major reason for the revert of your edit in Moria was that there was too much unnecessary white space created between lines as seen here.Mugiwara Franky 11:11, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Large spaces before and after templates Please don't put large spaces before and after templates as it creates unwanted whitespace.Mugiwara Franky 14:57, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Animated Gifs Not really, however there are some problems First is image overload. It is when there are too many images in one part of a page that it disrupts the page as a whole. Second is wrong placement. Placing images just about anywhere in a page can be a problem as placing them willy nilly can either disrupt the page or make it look disorganized. Third is unnecessary images. Certain images can be unnecessary if they are just placed in a page just for decoration.Mugiwara Franky 16:10, 16 August 2009 (UTC) hey can you teach me how to make Animated GIfs, thanks. Coldhandzz 10:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) cat in hawkins pirates is there a cat in hawkins pirates if there is what episode or manga chapter its in :I didn't add that and questioned it myself, it's been removed.Sables 05:22, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Confirming; there is a person with a cat head, BUT there are no details regarding them. One-Winged Hawk 06:49, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Images Where are you getting these images from again? It would be a nice thing to know since the source may also help the rest of the community in getting resources for the site. Also, while some of the images are good, some however are bad.Mugiwara Franky 09:37, September 8, 2009 (UTC) What are you talking about? The ones you uploaded are worst quality. Drunk Samurai 05:07, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Oda did not draw Apis. The image comes from one of the games. Mohmoo is obvious lower quality because 1) It is further away and 2) It is a side image so you cannot see the full details like you can in the original picture. Drunk Samurai 05:29, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Hey friend, give us the link of those images please. Some of the the images has very thick outlines, I can edit them, plese give the link. Coldhandzz 10:47, September 9, 2009 (UTC) The Mohmoo image is bad because it is too far back. It is not zoomed in as much as a good image would be. Drunk Samurai 07:29, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I finished downloading them, some of the images have good quality but most of them looks like fanart. But don't worry I've finished editing. Coldhandzz 09:38, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Images They are from one of the side books... Colour walks or something. Their nice, but all they do is show what the animators used to judge each character by when they did the anime. Their not from Oda and the book had dozens of such images. Either way, I didn't see how useful they were to the page at all. Oda doesn't always stick to his own set sizes. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 06:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) Watermarked images Their a "no-no". Please read our Image Guidelines. Also note; if you don't know what a watermark is, a watermark is a logo or a name that appears on an image to "claim" it as their own. I.e., if I use a cat on my images as a logo, then every image with that logo on it carries my watermark. Please look out for ownership logos and text on images before uploading. One-Winged Hawk 14:10, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, we only have that as a rule anyway to save face, grace and arguments. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 14:20, September 9, 2009 (UTC) movesets We kinda don't bother with them since we're not a FAQ. We say what the game is, whose in it and what not. Plus no offence intended but you need to build your coding skills. A table would have been easier. You can experiment with tables by creating a sandbox page of your own like this for example. Gives you plenty of space to do what you want and see what works. Just transfer it over when you need to. One-Winged Hawk 15:23, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Coding Help Ah, a little bit of advice for fitting many related images together. The code and will sort out multiple images and fit them together nicely. See Luffy's page, "Appearance" section for an example. Its not important, its just a tidy code more then anything. Most sections have only one piccy anyway. One-Winged Hawk 15:57, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Episode Template Images Ok I will start with episodes 1-50 and 400-416. Just remember one thing it is better to keep 4/3 aspect ratio for episodes 1-206 , 640x480 image resolution. For episodes 207-current keep 16/9 aspect ratio, 704x396 or 1280x720 image resolution. Tipota 09:42, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Contact Sheet II: it’s a plug-in for Abode Photoshop CS3 . (menu: File>Automate>Contact Sheet II) :note:CS4 doesn’t include the plug-in you must download and install manually.Tipota 18:04, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Nelson Image Hey there . I see you uploaded a new image of Nelson Royale . I know that that is a settei so I want to ask if this was somehow colored by fans or if this was done by TOEI . I also want to ask if you don't have a bigger version picture as that would seem best to have when dealing with a whole body shot . Regards --New Babylon 15:15, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Battle Please wait until the disussion is finished before continuing your battle article. A lot of people are disagreing with you on that matter. Also give image names that allow to understand what they are for. 0203.jpg is not a name. Fights Are you going to continue the fights project? If yes, then please participate in development of guidelines. (Forum:Regarding Fight Pages). Ruxax 22:49, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :It kinda would have been nice if you had discussed and defended the pages more. Right now they are candidates for deletion. Based on the discussion and the time since it first started, I may have to delete them soon unless a different understanding in the discussion can be reached.Mugiwara Franky 17:00, May 14, 2010 (UTC) How do you get a new Subsection? Hello, I noticed that you were editing The Bluejam Pirates Page & I want to help with that. I would like to put another one of those longed-lined subsections titled "Crew Strength", but I don't know how to do it. Could you tell me the formula? Thanks, Saru Lunarjack333 06:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC)SaruLunarJack 333 06:34, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi, all you need to do is type header then write underneath it. eg. Crew Strength ...................... Sables 08:35, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 587 Umm, there is a reason why Tipota removed the image, coding, and info of the page you created. The reason is that the chapter is not even properly out and is thus a spoiler. See our Spoiler Rules for more info.Mugiwara Franky 09:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Picture No what I'm doing is trying to preserve the historical of the pictures in the wiki. We will have one day a better color picture of all the character you uploaded that will replaced the manga version, at that time your pictures will be unnecessary. I don't see how waiting a few weeks to have a non blurry 120px size picture is damaging the encyclopedic development Kdom 19:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Images Before you upload another image, you should read the Image Guidelines. I will nominate for deletion all your recent images; you can re-upload the images with proper names. Tipota 15:27, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :If there is, something on Image Guidelines that you do not agree you can discuss it on the talk page for the rest I have nothing to say. --Tipota 15:57, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Tipota, myself and a few others have spent a huge amount of time in organizing the images on this wiki. Now most of the job has been done and we just ask that you don't ruin all our efforts by following a few simple rules such as giving your images a proper name, uploading new version of the existing images, avoid edit war. Is that an unsurmontable task ? If, instead of complaining, you had reuploaded your images under a correct name (basically a resume of your caption Apoo 01 is not good either) like Tipota asked you everything would be finished. So next time, spend a few seconds finding an appropriate name and we won't bother you again. Kdom 17:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Come Back You should edit this wikia again. SeaTerror 21:48, May 29, 2011 (UTC)